


We're not friends

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung - Freeform, JaeMin, M/M, Mark - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Oneshot, SMRookies - Freeform, jeno - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno aren't friends, nor have they ever been.





	We're not friends

**Author's Note:**

> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) come talk to me i really do like talking to you guys and i post about nct and my daily life and yea… please   
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day

The feeling Jaemin got whenever Jeno was walking up to him was his favourite. Especially if he came walking into their room. His stomach always had butterflies when Jeno walks up to him. They don’t speak. It isn’t often they do. They only smile at each other as Jeno sits down beside Jaemin on his bed. The bed they often sleep in together.

They don’t say anything as Jeno leans in. They don’t say anything as Jaemin leans in too. Their mouths working perfectly together. Jeno’s soft lips against Jaemin’s. They both smile into the kiss. They aren’t lovers. Just friends.

When Jaemin pulls away he stands up. Ready to say the truth. Say the things on his mind. Ready to finally get his heart broken. He looks Jeno up and down as he too stands up. Standing opposite him.

“We’re not friends, nor have we ever been.” Jaemin says to Jeno as they stand in the middle of their room. Their shared room. The room that Jeno just kissed him in. The room where they sleep in the same bed together. The room where Jaemin is going to tell Jeno the truth.

“We keep pretending that we are friends, but friends don’t kiss. Friends don’t share the same bed.” Jeno doesn’t say anything. He only looks at Jaemin. “If you know me like I know you, you should love me. You should know.” Jaemin turns away from Jeno as he speak. Not wanting to see how he reacts.

“We’re friends Jaemin. Best friends.” Jaemin doesn’t turn around as Jeno speaks. If he does he won’t be able to hold back the tears.

“My friends won’t love me like you do.” The tears start to fall from his eyes. He can’t help it anymore.

Jaemin can hear Jeno stepping closer to him. He still doesn’t turn around. He doesn’t turn around when Jeno touches his back either. He can’t make himself do it. He can’t look into the face of somebody that doesn’t love him.

“Jaemin. Turn around.” Jaemin only shakes his head at Jeno’s words. He doesn’t want to see him. He doesn’t want to be seen crying. “If you won’t turn around I’ll make you.” Jaemin doesn’t even have time to react before Jeno turns him around. When he locks eyes with Jeno his eyes have tears in them too. He is crying too.

“We’re not friends, but nobody can find out. No one can find out if it all go wrong. Heavens knows if they did.” The tears doesn’t stop as Jeno hugs Jaemin. They are both crying as they stand there. Jeno’s arms wrapped around Jaemin as he cries into his chest.

Jaemin doesn’t know if it counts being a couple if nobody knows, but he doesn’t care. He has Jeno for himself. Somebody can take him away from him, but he doesn’t care. He can kiss Jeno when nobody is looking. He can sleep in the same bed as Jeno every night. He can say as many I love you’s as he wants.

“I love you.” Still crying into Jeno’s chest Jaemin finally says the words. The words he has wanted to say forever. He has said them before, but last time the words had a different meaning. In the past he said it as a friend, now as a boyfriend.

“I love you too.” Jaemin pulls away from Jeno’s chest. Working hard to stop crying. He doesn’t want to cry in such a happy moment. When Jeno touches his face he doesn’t understand at first, but when he does he smiles. Jeno is drying his tears.

Jaemin’s cheeks heat up as they stand there looking at each other. Jeno touching his face. For each tear Jeno dries away, Jaemin’s smile grows. It takes a while for Jeno to take all the tears away.

“Why are you crying?” Both Jaemin and Jeno jump at the third voice. Mark walks in with big eyes. Jeno quickly draws his hands back. Not wanting Mark to see them being lovely.

“Nothing special.” Neither Jeno nor Jaemin could come up with a lie. They can both see on Mark’s face that he doesn’t believe them. When he sighs and looks at the floor and back up at them again, Jeno and Jaemin looks at each other with raised eyebrows.

“You should stop lying. We all see it. We have been waiting for weeks for you guys to admit your feelings.” Jaemin’s cheeks again turn red. Other people have been waiting for them to be a couple. “I’ll go now.” Mark leaves the room without another word. Jaemin wants to fall through the ground right there and then.

Jeno looks at him and smiles a big smile. His eye smile showing. He again is holding Jaemin’s face, but this time for a different reason. Jaemin smiles as Jeno leans in, leaning in too. Their lips once again meeting. This time with a totally different feeling. This time they kiss as a couple, not as best friends.

“Do we hide or tell?” Jaemin couldn’t speak a full sentence. He is too deep into the kiss. He leans into more kisses. Never stopping.

“Tell if people ask.” Jaemin is okay with that. As long as he and Jeno is together. As long as he can kiss him whenever he wants. They keep kissing for a while. Lips going in sync. Some kisses small and cute while other harsher. Some needier.

“Food’s ready.” Jaemin and Jeno laugh as they see a shocked Doyoung in the door. His face becoming redder by the second.

“Don’t pretend you don’t do the same with Jaehyun.” Jeno laughs at Jaemin’s comment. Doyoung only becoming more red. He doesn’t answer as he turns around and runs down the stairs to the kitchen leaving them behind in the room. Jaemin and Jeno can hear people asking why Doyoung was so red downstairs.

They take each other hand as they walk down too. Greeting their second family. Greeting them as more than friends this time. Finally greeting them as a couple. Both sporting big smiles as they sit down to eat. Ready to take on the future together.


End file.
